The present invention relates to devices for determining the mass of a stream of air, and more particularly to a mass air flow sensor device for determining the mass of air flowing therethrough to control the operation of an internal combustion engine.
Mass air flow sensor devices for determining the mass of air flowing therethrough to control the operation of an internal combustion engine are per se known.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mass air flow sensor device with has a longer operational life than the heretofore known air flow sensor devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air flow sensor device which is more reliable in operation than the heretofore known air flow sensor devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air flow sensor device having an ambient air temperature sensor element and an air heating element responsive to the temperature of the ambient air temperature as sensed by the air temperature sensor element, which air heating element is more quickly responsive to the air temperature sensor element than in heretofore known air flow sensor devices.